


Душа связующего

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: С Кагеямой творится что-то странное.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн Китагава Дайичи, AU в каноне.
> 
> Бета: Jhereg

— С Кагеямой что-то не так в последнее время, — сказал Ивайзуми.

Тоору оглянулся: Кагеяма сидел на скамейке, свесив руки между разведенных коленей, устремив взгляд в пол. И казался совершенно потерянным.

— Ты тоже заметил?

— Кто угодно заметил бы, — проворчал Ивайзуми. Упер руки в бока и требовательно посмотрел на Тоору. — Не хочешь узнать, в чем дело?

— Почему я? Меня вообще не волнует, что с ним!

— Конечно, поэтому ты и сказал сейчас «тоже».

Тоору фыркнул.

— Наверное, молока слишком много выпил, — отмахнулся он.

Его вовсе не трогали проблемы Кагеямы, но тот умудрялся мозолить глаза своим болезненным видом, даже не приставая с назойливыми просьбами. Сидел почти всю тренировку, а когда его все-таки выдернули и заставили отрабатывать пасы с другими первогодками, Кагеяма ошибался через раз и едва не путался в собственных ногах. Ойкава снова засмотрелся на его неестественно бледное лицо и получил раздраженный тычок от Ивайзуми.

Заканчивая растяжку, Тоору уже окончательно выбросил Кагеяму с его странностями из головы, так что, услышав рядом тихое «Ойкава-сан», вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Нет, — тотчас выпалил он, не задумываясь.

— Мне нужно с вами поговорить, Ойкава-сан.

— Поищи в словаре слово «нет» и не приставай ко мне, Тобио-чан.

— Пожалуйста, — страдальчески произнес Кагеяма, и Тоору все-таки посмотрел на него. Ненормально бледный, в широко распахнутых глазах застыло выражение, близкое к панике. Тоору отвел взгляд.

— Ну, что тебе?

— Можно поговорить с вами наедине?

— Думаешь, наедине я соглашусь тебя поучить? Совсем ты дурак, Тобио-чан! — Тоору показал ему язык. — Ни за что.

— Это другое, — Кагеяма говорил с неподдельным отчаяньем, и Тоору даже немного растерялся. — Это очень важно. Мне больше не к кому обратиться.

Тоору поднялся и отбросил влажные пряди со лба. Прищурился: в Кагеяме никогда не было чего-то загадочного, простой, как волейбольный мяч, но сейчас ему явно мешал жить какой-то секрет.

Интересовало ли это Тоору? Определенно, нет.

— Ива-чан! — он отодвинулся. — Идешь?

Взгляд Тобио не отлипал от его спины весь путь до выхода, и Тоору разжег в себе привычное раздражение. Так было проще. Так было правильно.

***

Никогда еще Кагеяма не выглядел настолько не-гением. Он исправно посещал тренировки, но был вялым, неуклюжим, вздрагивал от резких звуков, ронял мяч, налетал на других, словно оказался в пелене тумана. Тоору старался не обращать на него внимания, потом — не обращать внимания на перешептывания, потом ему надоело прикидываться. Но он упрямо отворачивался, когда Кагеяма пытался перехватить его взгляд, и все так же спешил огрызнуться и уйти, стоило тому приблизиться с несчастным видом.

— Да что с тобой такое! — это прозвучало на весь зал, и Тоору отвлекся от разговора с тренером. Все замерли. У сетки Киндаичи орал на Кагеяму, который молча стоял, глядя в сторону.

— Как, по-твоему, я должен пробивать с таких пасов? Ты ослеп, что ли?

Кагеяма развернулся и пошел к выходу.

— Эй! — Киндаичи, весь красный от злости, рванулся за ним. — Я с тобой говорю, придурок!

— Киндаичи! — прикрикнул Ивайзуми. — Успокойся.

— Да он!.. — Киндаичи взмахнул руками и вдруг пошатнулся, потеряв равновесие. Накренился в сторону, еще раз нелепо дернувшись, и едва не свалился: вцепился в сетку, повис на ней, раскрыв рот. Тренер возле Тоору невнятно хмыкнул.

Тоору невольно оглянулся на Кагеяму. Тот застыл, уставившись на Киндаичи, и лица на нем просто не было.

— Сенсей, — негромко обратился Тоору, — вам не кажется, что Кагеяма-кун… Что ему нездоровится?

— Я уже ходил с ним к медсестре, — тренеру не понравилось, что в его компетентности усомнились. — Он совершенно здоров. Должно быть, переутомился из-за учебы.

Чем-чем, а учебой Кагеяма себя мало утруждал, это Тоору было известно. Но он вежливо покивал, проследив, как Кагеяма выскальзывает за дверь, спотыкаясь — будто ноги его плохо держат.

Если завтра он опять пристанет, сказал себе Тоору, я, так и быть, уделю ему пару минут.

Но Кагеяма не пришел на следующую тренировку. И на следующую за ней. Потом были выходные, а в понедельник Тоору, совершенно случайно проходя мимо классов первогодок, заглянул в один: уроки Кагеяма посещал. Он сидел на своем месте у окна и, упав лицом в сложенные на парте руки, спал. Тоору закатил глаза и, лучезарно поулыбавшись стайке засмущавшихся девочек, удалился. Глупый Тобио прогуливает — тем хуже для него.

Но Тоору все же испытал что-то близкое к облегчению, издали завидев Кагеяму, неуверенно поднимающегося на крыльцо зала. Они с Ивайзуми успели его нагнать: так медленно он передвигал ноги.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — окликнул Ивайзуми, — у тебя все хорошо?

Кагеяма обернулся, но посмотрел почему-то на Тоору. Тот замер, не произнеся заготовленной шуточки. Такого затравленного взгляда он у Кагеямы и представить не мог. Взгляд человека, идущего на казнь.

— Прошу прощения за пропуски, — выдавил Кагеяма. — Это больше не повторится.

Он отвел глаза от Тоору словно с усилием и перешагнул порог зала: весь напряженный, натянутый.

— Ойкава, — начал Ивайзуми.

— Знаю.

Всю тренировку Тоору оказывался рядом с Кагеямой: не то чтобы он подстраивал это нарочно, так само собой получалось. Они не общались, но Тоору следил за Кагеямой очень внимательно и ждал, когда же тот, как обычно, подойдет или посмотрит. Странно было не натыкаться то и дело на пристальный, чуть обиженный взгляд. Кагеяма весь сосредоточился на мяче, но все равно ронял его слишком часто, как будто руки плохо слушались. Один из таких мячей Тоору, нагнувшись, подобрал и небрежно послал обратно.

— Спасибо, Ойкава-сан, — проговорил Кагеяма, и Тоору показалось, что у того глаза на мокром месте.

— Тобио! — сердито выпалил Тоору. Он встал прямо перед Кагеямой, так и застывшим с мячом у груди. — Ну?

— Что? — Кагеяма чуть отшатнулся.

— Говори, — раздраженно взмахнул ладонями Тоору. — Я слушаю. Ты же хотел мне что-то сказать?

— Я не могу, — заявил Кагеяма. Опустил голову, и длинная челка скрыла его глаза. Тоору мысленно выругался.

— Останешься после тренировки, поможешь собрать мячи. Это не обсуждается.

— Но… — Кагеяма вскинулся, кривя рот, и тут же сник снова. — Да. Хорошо.

Тоору уже понял, что приступ добродушия выльется для него в сплошную головную боль, но все же коротко перемолвился с Ивайзуми после тренировки и отпустил команду по домам.

— Живее, Тобио-чан, нам с тобой еще прибраться нужно.

Они сложили мячи, убрали сетку. Тоору пошел в кладовку за щетками, и Кагеяма поспешно направился следом.

— Ты что? — спросил Тоору недовольно, передавая ему щетку. — Боишься оставаться один?

Кагеяма стиснул деревянную ручку. Посмотрел Тоору прямо в лицо, и вдруг стало ясно, как же он осунулся за совсем короткий срок. Похудел, погас и как-то съежился, словно что-то подтачивало его изнутри.

Возможно, проблемы в семье, подумал Тоору. Он вспомнил, что мать Кагеямы растит его одна. Заболела? Или…

Он вздохнул, открыл рот, решив спросить, но Кагеяма вдруг отмер и сказал:

— Вы верите в призраков, Ойкава-сан?

Тоору был уверен, что ему не послышалось, и все равно переспросил:

— Что?

— Призраки, — без тени улыбки, очень серьезно повторил Кагеяма. — В нашем зале живет призрак.

Тоору помолчал.

— Ты смотришь слишком много ужастиков, Тобио-чан, — сказал он наконец. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, но подобное заявление было бредом даже для Кагеямы. И ведь не шутит, осознал Тоору, когда Кагеяма насупился и упрямо качнул головой.

— Это правда, Ойкава-сан. Здесь живет призрак, и он разговаривает со мной.

— Ну, хватит, Тобио-чан. Давай, закончим с уборкой и по домам.

Он не стал ждать, пока Кагеяма начнет спорить, и вернулся в зал. Огляделся: все было как всегда, никаких мигающих лампочек, жутких звуков или темных силуэтов в углах. Но от гулкой тишины просторного помещения ему сделалось не по себе. Тоору передернул плечами и, насвистывая, взялся за дело.

Кагеяма молча скреб полы, хмурый и сам немного похожий на призрака.

— И что, Тобио-чан, — не выдержал все-таки Тоору, — о чем же с тобой говорит этот призрак?

Ему было любопытно, что сочинит Кагеяма.

— Говорит, что он любит волейбол, — сказал Кагеяма, — и что он очень хочет, чтобы я сыграл с ним. Чтобы я всегда с ним играл.

Помешанный на волейболе призрак. Ну конечно, подумал Тоору, чего еще ждать от Тобио.

— Вдвоем играть в волейбол не очень интересно, — развеселился он. — И почему он хочет играть именно с тобой?

— Ну-у… Он говорит, что я такой же талантливый, как он. Говорит, я единственный, кто мог бы с ним сравниться.

— Да неужели. Твой призрак тот еще задавака, а? Вы с ним и правда очень похожи...

— Не смейтесь над ним, Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма торопливо шагнул ближе, волоча за собой щетку. — Ему это не понравится.

— Ха! Глупый призрак глупого Тобио-чана!

— Ойкава-сан! — Кагеяма дернулся, будто собирался схватить Тоору за руку, но остановился. Закусил тревожно губу. — Я ничего не выдумываю, честно!

Кагеяма боялся. Искренне, взаправду, безумно. Тоору, все еще фыркая от смеха, оперся на щетку.

— Если тебе так страшно, Тобио, как же ты сюда ходишь? Почему не бросишь тренировки?

Он и бросил, тут же вспомнил Тоору. Так вот в чем было дело.

— Хочешь сказать, ты видишь в зале призрака, но все равно тренируешься?

Кагеяма кивнул.

— Ну и плохо же у тебя это получается.

— Я буду больше стараться, — тут же вспыхнул Кагеяма. — Я не брошу играть из-за этого!

— А жаль, — вздохнул Тоору. — Может, это такой намек, что волейбол — не твое?

— Тоширо-кун говорит, он пришел потому, что здесь появился равный ему. Что мы с ним должны сыграть, только он и я. Тоширо-кун говорит… что может научить меня подаче в прыжке.

Тоору моргнул. Кагеяма явно сердился, даже порозовел от досады.

— Вот пусть «Тоширо-кун» тебя и научит! Хоть меня в покое оставишь! Спасибо, Тоширо-кун!

Тоору сложил руки и поклонился по очереди на все четыре стороны.

— Он говорит, чтобы вы перестали, — сказал Кагеяма.

— А, так он здесь? — ухмыльнулся Тоору. Кагеяма кивнул и вдруг вздрогнул. Уронил щетку, попятился. Прошептал:

— Он злится. Он… Вы ему не нравитесь, Ойкава-сан.

— С чего бы? — закатил глаза Тоору.

— Потому что… Ему кажется, вы хотите меня у него отобрать.

— И не думал даже!

— И что я хочу играть с вами, а не с ним, — горестно добавил Кагеяма и зажмурился.

Тоору не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Все, Тобио-чан, — устало сказал он, помолчав. — Мне надоело. Отнеси щетки в кладовку и иди переодеваться.

— Поверьте мне, Ойкава-сан.

— Какая же ты головная боль, Тобио! Иди домой, я сам все уберу. Топай-топай.

— Но…

— И больше не прогуливай, — проворчал Тоору. — Отмазка с призраком не считается.

— Как скажете, — Кагеяма повесил голову и направился к своим вещам. Тоору подобрал щетку, наблюдая за ним краем глаза. Он все еще не мог уложить в уме ту ерунду, что так уверенно нес Кагеяма.

— Призрак, — пробормотал он, оставшись один. — Только дурак вроде Тобио в такое поверит.

Ему вдруг показалось, что затылка коснулось прохладное дуновение. Мимолетное ощущение движущегося воздуха. По спине побежали мурашки, и Тоору сглотнул.

Он поспешно оставил инвентарь в кладовке и почти бегом бросился к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, длинно выдохнул. Было зябко и как-то противно.

Запахнувшись в куртку, Тоору стремительно зашагал прочь.

Ни в каких призраков он верить не станет. Он же не дурак.

***

Прогуливать Кагеяма действительно перестал. И будто бы собрался. Во всяком случае, играл с былым усердием, тренировался до седьмого пота и делал успехи, возмутительно быстрые. Он больше не подбегал к Тоору с мячом наперевес и не сверлил навязчивым взглядом; Тоору понял, что Кагеяма его игнорирует. Наглость была поражающей, но Тоору убедил себя, что так даже лучше. Меньше Кагеямы в его жизни — меньше проблем.

А потом проблемы начали сыпаться, откуда их и ожидать было нельзя.

Мяч прилетел ему в голову посреди тренировки. Тоору снесло ударом, он глотнул воздух ртом и резко присел, зажимая затылок рукой. От боли перехватило дыхание, на глаза навернулись слезы. Тоору сквозь звон в ушах слышал, как его зовет встревоженный голос Ивайзуми.

— Ива-чан, — простонал он, — за что?

— Это не я! — возмутился Ивайзуми. Опустился рядом на корточки. — Ты как? Может, в медпункт?

— Нет, не надо.

Тоору шмыгнул носом и поднялся. Каждый в зале смотрел на него; взгляд машинально выхватил среди лиц Кагеяму. Тот таращился испуганно.

— Кто? — спросил Тоору. Ласково улыбнулся.

Все заозирались друг на друга.

— Не я! — торопливо заверил Киндаичи. Остальные молча пожимали плечами и отрицательно мотали головами. Никто не признался.

Тоору еще раз посмотрел на Кагеяму в упор. Но тот уже отошел к сетке. Тоору не мог представить, чтобы он влепил мяч с такой силой, да и извинялся бы Кагеяма потом до следующей недели.

Но тогда кто?

Холодок, однажды уже прокравшийся ему между ребер, снова заворочался где-то внутри. Нет, решил Тоору, просто кто-то побоялся признаться. Он отправил всех на дополнительную пробежку по залу, не переставая улыбаться.

В другой день Тоору поскользнулся на ровном месте. Момент был неудачный: тренировочный матч, и он упустил мяч, который мог бы принять не глядя. Нога предательски поехала по паркету, он лишь чудом не свалился на спину, успев инстинктивно подставить руку. Никто будто бы не заметил странности, но Тоору знал: поскальзываться ему было не с чего. Он все же поелозил подошвой по тому месту. Чисто.

Когда они с Ивайзуми шли тем вечером домой, Тоору уже почти собрался задать идиотский вопрос Кагеямы про призраков. Но Ивайзуми был в отличном настроении после хорошей игры и, скорее всего, поднял бы Тоору на смех. Да и не было в зале никакого призрака. Просто не могло быть.

Но что-то там все-таки было, и Тоору понял это, когда едва не вывихнул лодыжку, споткнувшись ровно на середине площадки. Он упал, проехавшись коленями, и остался лежать на боку, панически ощупывая правую ногу. Тренер оказался рядом первым.

— Встать можешь? — спросил он, протягивая руку. Тоору осторожно поднялся, ступил увереннее. — Пойдем.

Опираясь на плечо тренера, он проковылял к выходу. Кагеяма встретился на пути: окаменевший, белый, как полотно. Тоору скорчил ему гримасу, не удержавшись.

— Это было опасно, — сказал тренер, пока они ждали в медпункте своей очереди: медсестра хлопотала над капающим кровью из носа второгодкой-баскетболистом. — Скоро начинаются отборочные. Через три дня у нас тренировочный матч. А если ты не сможешь играть?

Тоору уставился в стену, увешанную несимпатичными плакатами с органами в разрезе. Его мутило.

Если он не сможет играть, на площадку вместо него выйдет Кагеяма.

«Он говорит, что я такой же талантливый, как он. Говорит, что я единственный, кто мог бы с ним сравниться».

— Ты слышишь меня, Ойкава-кун?

— Да.

— Ты сильно побледнел.

Побледнел, подумал Тоору, глядя на свои руки, сложенные на коленях. Тут кто угодно побледнеет.

Как Тобио.

Обошлось без травмы, и отборочные замаячили совсем близко. Но до них Тоору решил разобраться с Кагеямой.

— Тобио-чан.

Вокруг шумел зал: удары мячей о пол, о стены и ладони, скрип подошв по паркету, выкрики и громкие вздохи. Зал жил своей жизнью, и впервые Тоору подумал о нем как о неком существе, способном думать или чувствовать. Способном влиять на людей, оказавшихся в его стенах.

Кагеяма не обернулся. Продолжал лупить мячом о стену, звонко подставляя ладонь. Похоже, всякое общение с другими игроками для него прекратилось. Кагеяма остался совсем один. Или нет, промелькнуло у Тоору. Вдвоем.

Он отогнал эти мысли: стоит начать в них углубляться и можно спятить.

Как же ты справляешься с такой жутью, в которую еще и искренне веришь, спросил он про себя, обходя Кагеяму и заглядывая ему в лицо. Усталое, посеревшее лицо с тускло-синими глазами.

— Тобио-чан, — это прозвучало мягче, чем Тоору планировал. Он взвинченно хмыкнул. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня задержался после тренировки.

Кагеяма не смотрел на него. Снова прятался за своей дурацкой челкой. Только пальцы сжали мяч так, что костяшки побелели.

— Зачем? — спросил он.

— Ойкава-сан велел, а ты послушался, — заявил Тоору. — Понял?

Кагеяма явно хотел что-то сказать, но потом буркнул лишь:

— Да.

***

Тоору завел разговор не сразу. Заметив липкое пятно на паркете, отправил Кагеяму за ведром и тряпкой. Уборка проходила в молчании. Оно неожиданно показалось почти уютным; это все из-за нежелания вспоминать про всяких призраков, внушал Тоору себе. Ему понемногу становилось спокойнее, когда он смотрел на угрюмое лицо Кагеямы. Ведь тот по-прежнему оставался глупым мальчишкой с волейболом головного мозга, даже столкновение со сверхъественным не смогло этого изменить. Слишком он непробиваемый и упертый, кому, как не Тоору, знать.

А потом Кагеяма внезапно застыл как вкопанный, словно налетев на невидимую стену, — и рухнул на колени, опрокинув ведро.

Если только это действительно сделал он, подумал Тоору, подбегая.

— Тобио-чан? Что случилось? — пришлось тщательно контролировать свой голос. — Это призрак?

Кагеяма скорчился, уронив лицо в ладони. Тоору поймал себя на том, что тянется к нему, и отступил, сцепив руки в замок.

— Вставай. И иди переоденься. Слышишь меня?

— Я боюсь, — глухо сказал Кагеяма. — Я так боюсь, Ойкава-сан.

Тоору смотрел на отражение ламп, плавающее в разлитой воде. Молчал.

— Он говорит в моей голове. Хочет, чтобы я играл с ним. Он хочет, чтобы я умер.

Ужас накатил так резко и остро, что Тоору не сразу смог дышать.

— Чтобы я умер, — монотонно продолжал Кагеяма, не поднимая склоненной головы, — в этом зале. Как он. И тогда нас будет двое. И мы сможем сыграть.

— Тобио, — процедил сквозь зубы Тоору, но что сказать дальше, он не знал. А Кагеяма вдруг дернулся вверх, к нему навстречу, влетел, вжался лицом в грудь, стиснул футболку мокрыми пальцами. Колени у него тоже были мокрые, Тоору ощутил это голыми ногами.

— Мне страшно, — выдохнул Кагеяма и затрясся. Тоору помедлил с секунду. Прикрыл веки. И обнял Кагеяму, позволив крепко обхватить себя за шею.

— Он все время тут, — зашептал Кагеяма. — Он злится, если я его не слушаю. И злится, если я отношусь к кому-то хорошо.

Ну что за корявые объяснения, невольно усмехнулся Тоору. Худые лопатки Тобио подрагивали под его ладонями.

— Тише, Тобио-чан.

— А больше всего он злится, когда я с вами.

...Мяч, прилетевший ему в затылок, внезапно заскользивший пол, едва не вывихнутая лодыжка.

Тоору невольно прижал к себе Кагеяму сильнее. Тот переступил ногами, весь напрягся. Вырвался и отскочил, как ошпаренный. Крикнул:

— Нет, нельзя!

Вот и будь с ним добрым после этого, ошарашенно подумал Тоору. Выставил вперед раскрытые ладони.

— Эй, это не…

— Нельзя, мне было нельзя этого делать! Простите! Я знаю...

— Что? Ты о чем?

— Не надо, — заговорил Кагеяма, жмурясь. — Я больше не буду, Тоширо-кун. Только не…

— Тобио, — Тоору шагнул к нему и почувствовал, что зашел в воду. На мгновение ему почудилось, что в подернутой рябью поверхности промчалась неясная тень. Тоору запнулся, плеснул кроссовкой.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма смотрел ему в лицо, глаза были полны неописуемого ужаса. — Простите.

Он сорвался с места так стремительно, что Тоору не успел ничего сказать. Схватил со стула сумку и выскочил за дверь, будто за ним кто-то гнался.

Тоору и сам едва не бросился прочь. Но заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и разжал стиснутые кулаки.

Еще никогда он не закрывал зал так быстро. Страх подстегивал, накатывала дурнота.

— Не боюсь, — громко сказал он запертым дверям. — Ни капельки.

Зал безмолвно смотрел в сумерки темными окнами.

***

Тренировочный матч вылился в сплошную череду ошибок. Тоору не понимал, что с ним творится. Тело плохо слушалось, мяч, который он привык ощущать продолжением своих рук, казался живым существом — отторгающим его, враждебным. Пасы, которые он столько раз отрабатывал, потеряли точность и летели мимо атакующих. Команда смотрела на него с недоумением, Ивайзуми хмурился и кричал, а потом Тоору нашел себя согнувшимся в приступе паники, безуспешно пытающимся восстановить дыхание. Услышал:

— Кагеяма, попробуй ты.

Он не увидел даже лица Кагеямы, лишь машинально коснулся его руки и опустился на скамейку. Матч продолжался, но Тоору не хотел смотреть. То, чего он боялся, происходило прямо здесь и сейчас. Он стиснул колени пальцами. Убрали с площадки, заменили. В голове стучало. Он изматывал себя, он тренировался, как проклятый, он знал свои сильные и слабые стороны и работал над ними, а теперь все усилия оказались такими хрупкими, а сам он — таким беспомощным, что хотелось закричать.

Тем вечером ничто не смогло бы заставить его уйти домой пораньше: ни усталость, ни увещевания разозленного Ивайзуми, ни призраки каких-то игроков, будь их хоть все шесть. С Ивайзуми они едва не поругались, но в итоге тот все же оставил Тоору одного, строго велев позвонить через час из дома и пообещав расквасить нос, если звонка не будет. 

Тоору подавал мяч за мячом. Он знал, что вымотался, понимал, что делает себе только хуже, но не мог остановиться. Еще одна подача. Тоору уперся в колени ладонями, тяжело дыша. Он не ошибся ни разу, что же случилось на сегодняшней игре?

Еще мяч.

— Ойкава-сан, — раздалось совсем близко. Что сказал ему Кагеяма дальше, Тоору не разобрал. В висках зашумело. Он медленно поднял взгляд. Кагеяма смотрел вопросительно, он снова ждал: помощи, поддержки, совета; это было неважно. Тоору глядел на него во все глаза, и что-то поднялось внутри удушливой волной, вымело усталость и растерянность. Руки налились силой. Сквозь марево в голове он услышал вкрадчивый голос.

_«Ненавидишь. Ты его ненавидишь. Больше, чем Ушиваку, больше, чем кого-то еще. Это он виноват во всем»._

— Уйди.

Кагеяма стоял рядом, держа мяч в руках, наивно глядя ему в лицо.

_«Он думает, ты беспокоишься о нем. Он не боится тебя. Не злится на тебя. Доверяет тебе. Ты должен раз и навсегда показать ему, как ты к нему относишься. Пусть он поймет. Он — твой враг»._

— Ойкава-сан?

— Уйди прочь, — сказал Тоору — он сам не знал, кому именно. Не знал, в какой момент его пальцы сжались в кулаки.

_«Пусть ему будет так же плохо, как тебе. Пусть ему будет так же больно, как тебе. Ударь его»._

— Уйди прочь…

Голос становился все громче: его собственный голос, но — только голос.

_«Ударь»._

Я не хочу, подумал Тоору. Я не буду этого делать.

_«Ударь!»_

Нет, запротестовал он, ощущая, как напрягаются плечи, как против его воли начинает двигаться тело.

_«Ударь! Ударь! Ударь!»_

Уходи, сказал он Кагеяме, шагнувшему вперед, но язык не слушался. Голову прошило острой вспышкой боли, Тоору ослеп и оглох.

— Не подходи сюда!

Словно стоп-кадр, застывший, неподвижный: белое лицо Кагеямы, приоткрытый на выдохе рот, распахнувшиеся от шока глаза, но не испуганные, а изумленные.

— Ойкава… сан.

Тоору стоял, сжимая свое правое запястье левой рукой. Изо всех сил, так, что на коже наверняка останутся следы. Он потрясенно смотрел на пальцы, сложенные для удара. Кулак не хотел расслабляться.

Поблизости тихо вздохнул Кагеяма.

— Прости, — с трудом выдавил Тоору; казалось, его губы не хотели произносить это короткое слово. Онемевшие, они готовы были снова крикнуть «Уйди!»

Это не я, подумал Тоору. Вот это темное, злое, обиженное до жестокости — не я.

Он мог сколько угодно беситься из-за Кагеямы, дразнить его, смеяться над ним в голос и завидовать про себя, но умышленно бить Кагеяму Тоору никогда бы не стал. Это просто не приходило ему в голову. Он хотел быть тем, кто Кагеяму победит — в честном бою на волейбольной площадке.

Тоору не хотел быть тем, кто его сломает.

Где-то в мыслях промелькнуло: если бы ты никогда не думал об этом, та тварь не смогла бы так легко тебя подтолкнуть.

Тоору заставил себя отвлечься на Кагеяму.

— Почему ты тут? — резко спросил он. — Тренировка уже закончилась, иди домой.

Кагеяма не выглядел потрясенным. Он будто и не понял, что едва не произошло сейчас. Слегка улыбнулся даже, вынудив Тоору отвернуться.

Идиотизм Кагеямы никакому призраку был не по зубам.

— Он хочет, чтобы вы меня убили, Ойкава-сан, — буднично сказал Кагеяма. — Да?

Тоору не смог ответить. Слов не было. Был только ужас, в который он провалился разом, оцепенев.

Не имело смысла притворяться, что он не верит в призраков. В призраков — вообще — он по-прежнему не верил, но для одного приходилось делать исключение.

— Нет, — стараясь сохранять хладнокровие, ответил Тоору. — Он хотел, чтобы я тебя ударил.

Кагеяма коротко кивнул и задумался. Похоже, он мгновенно примирился с услышанным и стал размышлять, что теперь делать.

Тоору не знал, как к этому относиться: то ли запредельная глупость, то ли невероятная храбрость.

— Он стал сильнее, — грустно сказал Кагеяма. — Когда я злюсь, боюсь или расстраиваюсь, когда мне плохо — он питается. Ну... Как это назвать?

— Эмоциями.

— Да.

— Это он тебе сам сказал?

— Я догадался, — буркнул Кагеяма.

Его догадка походила на правду. Призрак внушал Тоору, что Кагеяма должен испытывать к нему страх и гнев. Заставлял ударить, чтобы разрушить доверие.

Но с Тобио сталось бы простить мне и это, досадливо подумал Тоору. Он всегда и все прощает.

_«И ты знаешь, почему»._

— Пойдем-ка домой, Тобио-чан, — громко сказал Тоору. — Быстро.

Они добежали до двери на перегонки — Тоору, конечно, первым, — только за тем, чтобы обнаружить: выйти им не дадут.

— Нас заперли? — спросил Кагеяма, а потом лампы над потолочными балками погасли все разом.

— В каком-то смысле, — клацнул зубами Тоору.

Он еще раз дернул ручку и привалился к двери спиной. Даже зеленый указатель выхода не горел. Только фонарь у школы лил слабый свет в высокие окна.

— Кричи, Тобио-чан. Очень, очень громко.

Они кричали по очереди, кричали одновременно. Никто не приходил.

— Он может не пропускать наши голоса, — сдавленно сказал Кагеяма, когда они наконец выдохлись и сползли на корточки у стены.

— Сомневаюсь, что твой призрак способен на это, — из вредности заспорил Тоору. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и он различил профиль Кагеямы, обхватившего руками подтянутые к подбородку колени.

Тоору попытался представить, что их ждет. Ночь в запертом спортзале, к концу которой они сойдут с ума или умрут, если призрак окажется достаточно окрепшим для убийства. Он может обрушить на них балку. Может устроить замыкание в проводах и вызвать пожар. Может заставить их убить друг друга.

Нет, нехотя признал Тоору. Он может заставить меня убить Тобио. Сам по себе я ему не нужен.

Наверное.

— Тобио, — сиплым после криков голосом начал Тоору, — а все-таки, с чего призрак так на меня взъелся? Ты же говорил, он хочет играть только с тобой.

Звучал он сейчас вовсе не как героический семпай, но, с другой стороны, Кагеяма обладал отвратительным иммунитетом к его недостаткам.

Кагеяма заерзал под боком. А когда ответил, Тоору пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать невнятное бормотание:

— Потому что вы мне нравитесь.

И он тут же пожалел, что задал этот вопрос. Ведь Кагеяма уже пытался объяснить ему раньше. А Кагеяма продолжал:

— Потому что с вами я хочу играть больше, чем с кем-либо еще. Потому что я очень хочу научиться у вас.

Тоору закрыл глаза.

— Ладно, Тобио-чан. Хорошо.

Это только потому, что трястись в темноте и ждать призрака совсем никуда не годится, сказал он себе.

— Что? — тревожно шевельнулся Кагеяма.

— Хорошо, я поучу тебя.

— Что?..

— Нас же все равно тут заперли, — в сердцах бросил Тоору. — Делать нечего, так что давай тренироваться.

Это подействовало. Кагеяма не мог не отреагировать на слово «тренироваться». Он подскочил, выпрямившись, как пружина.

— Вот ведь глупый щенок…

— Что?

— «Что», «что». Неси мяч, Тобио, пока я не передумал.

Истерика подступала, Тоору чувствовал ее подрагивающими кончиками пальцев. Не поддаваться ей было куда сложнее, чем переступить через себя и взяться учить Кагеяму.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Темно ведь, — сказал Кагеяма, вернувшись с мячом. — Плохо видно.

— Удивлен, что ты заметил, Тобио. Ну, давай. Попробуй подать в прыжке, а я посмотрю.

Тоору, конечно, и прежде наблюдал за попытками Кагеямы. Тому не хватало техники и банальной мышечной массы, чтобы подача была сильной. Но Кагеяма не сдавался. Он копировал подачи Тоору, учился, глядя со стороны. Этот пристальный сияющий взгляд следовал за Тоору всякий раз. Бесил. Льстил. Подталкивал.

Тоору и не заметил, в какой момент привык к этому взгляду.

Кагеяма подбросил мяч и прыгнул, ударив. Мяч черной тенью пролетел на фоне оконного проема и застучал о пол.

— Так, Тобио. Не спеши. Прежде, чем подкинуть мяч, дай себе время сосредоточиться. Всегда продумывай, в какую часть площадки его пошлешь. Ударь пару раз о пол, соберись.

— Но я же могу упустить время.

— Не упустишь, у тебя будет целых восемь секунд. Спокойно можно подавать секунде на четвертой.

— Понял!

— И нужен правильный подброс. На хорошую высоту.

— А какая высота хорошая?

— У каждого своя.

— А для вас, Ойкава-сан?

— Ты дурак? Это нужно выяснить самому для себя. Как тебе удобнее, двумя руками или одной…

— Мне удобнее одной. Как вы подбрасываете.

— Ты меня раздражаешь. Молчи и слушай.

— Слушаю!

— Подбрасывать надо всегда одинаково.

— Одинаково?

— Да. Если будешь много раз пробовать, потом сможешь делать это машинально. Чтобы не слишком высоко и не слишком низко, и не слишком далеко для разбега.

— А.

— Разбегаешься, отведя руки назад, и прыгаешь. Отталкиваешься при этом левой ногой. Бьешь правой рукой…

— Почему надо бить обязательно правой?

— Ну ты ведь правша.

— Да. А откуда вы знаете, Ойкава-сан?

— Догадался! Чему ты там ухмыляешься, Тобио?

— К-как вы узнали…

— И снова догадался. Я очень умный.

Кагеяма стукнул мячом о пол.

— Можно я попробую еще раз?

— Пробуй.

Видно и правда было плохо, но все же Тоору различал силуэт Кагеямы, двигающийся в темноте. И он легко мог представить себе лицо, хмурое, со сведенными к переносице тонкими бровями. Смешное.

Он чуть слышно фырнул. Крикнул:

— Еще раз, Тобио! Бей точно по центру мяча!

— Да!

То, с каким вниманием Кагеяма его слушал и с какой легкостью схватывал все на лету, вызывало странное чувство. Тоору знал: он непременно пожалеет об этих уроках, но, в то же время, что-то, очень похожее на гордость, вспыхивало в нем всякий раз, когда Кагеяме удавался тот или иной элемент подачи — собрать их как следует воедино он пока не умел. Тут вступал в дело недостаток практики.

Тоору вспомнил, сколько времени у него самого ушло на тренировку силовой подачи и как далеко еще простиралось пространство мастерства, в котором ему предстояло расти. Оружие, что он выбрал, нужно было оттачивать; когда-нибудь они с Кагеямой встретятся, чтобы узнать, кто овладел им лучше.

И Тоору не проиграет.

Он широко ухмыльнулся, ощутив прилив дурацкого, почти невыносимого предвкушения. Прищурился.

— Ну же, Тобио! Это все, на что ты способен?

В следующее мгновение улыбка примерзла к его губам: Тоору почувствовал, как что-то притронулось к его затылку под волосами. Стылые пальцы мертвой руки.

— Сейчас подкручу сильнее, — увлеченно пообещал Кагеяма. — Посмотрите?

— Да, Тобио, — очень медленно сказал Тоору. — Я смотрю. Как всегда.

— А? — Кагеяма оглянулся через плечо.

— Не промахнись, говорю.

Стараясь не заорать от ужаса, Тоору уставился в темноту. Прикосновение никуда не исчезало, его словно гладили, издевательски неторопливо, насмешливо. Поощряя, лаская, вынуждая дернуться и завопить. Тоору стиснул зубы.

— Как у меня получилось? — Кагеяма подбежал, живой, разгоряченный, совершенно забывший про призраков, каких бы то ни было.

— Уже немного лучше. Ты не чувствуешь ничего странного?

— Э… Нет. А что?

— Ничего. Спросил на всякий случай. Пойду проверю двери.

Ноги не хотели двигаться; Тоору потащился к выходу, обхватив себя за плечи. Холод преследовал его, щекотал волосы, проскальзывал дуновением под футболку, гулял между лопаток. Мерзкое ощущение присутствия кого-то чужого, кого-то очень недоброго, запустило по коже мурашки.

— Проголодался, не так ли, Тоширо-кун? Хочешь, чтобы я закричал и испугал Тобио, — процедил Тоору. — Не дождешься.

Он вцепился в дверную ручку обеими ладонями, напрягся. Ничего. Призрак пробежался прохладным ветерком по щеке, коротко вполз в ухо, и Тоору вздрогнул.

— Ну как? — спросил за спиной Кагеяма.

— Ты еще не показал мне отличную подачу. Так что продолжаем.

— Ага!

Неужели этот Тоширо-кун когда-то тоже был таким, задался вопросом Тоору. Таким же талантливым и упрямым, так же сильно жаждущим играть? Поэтому он не смог уйти в загробную жизнь? Ведь там нет площадок восемнадцать на девять...

Кагеяма провел еще одну подачу, но мяч угодил в сетку. Послышалось недовольное цыканье: кое-кто с головой ушел в тренировку. Тоору едва не засмеялся в голос. За душой Кагеямы охотился сумасшедший призрак, он оказался заперт в темноте, но все, что его волновало — это возможность касаться мяча.

Призрак слабо подул ему на макушку, словно хотел привлечь внимание, Тоору сердито мазнул рукой по волосам.

И вдруг кое-что понял.

— Тобио-чан! Ты должен выполнить идеальную подачу сейчас, понял?

— Почему?

— Потому что я хочу ее увидеть.

Кагеяма озадаченно глядел на него с края площадки.

— Или ты не можешь?

— Я смогу. В этот раз точно. Так что смотрите внимательно.

Тоору прикрыл на секунду глаза рукой. Потом сказал:

— Ну же, я жду.

И смотрел. Очень внимательно. Так что сразу понял: Кагеяма не соврал, пообещав, что сможет. Он выбрал верную высоту подброса, оттолкнулся с нужной силой, ударил хлестко и точно. Приземлился аккуратно и бросился к Тоору со всех ног.

— Получилось? В этот раз получилось, Ойкава-сан?

Тоору поморщился. И совершенно искренне сказал:

— Это было так хорошо, что мне стало тошно.

— Ха! — Кагеяма стиснул перед собой кулаки. И вдруг поднял руки, слегка растопырив пальцы.

Тоору вздернул подбородок. Но порыв был слишком силен, и он все же хлопнул по ладоням Кагеямы своими.

— Да! — возликовал Кагеяма.

Тоору увидел за его спиной, как створки дверей бесшумно раскрылись.

***

— Подождите, Ойкава-сан! Пожалуйста!

Тоору, уже готовый припустить как можно быстрее в сторону ворот — и пусть вещи остаются в клубной комнате, он не пробудет на территории школы этой ночью ни единой лишней секунды, — остановился, обернувшись. Кагеяма осел на землю, едва сойдя с крыльца спортзала.

Пришлось сделать пару шагов обратно; Тоору старательно не смотрел на зиявший чернотой дверной проем.

— Ты что? Тебе плохо? Идти сможешь?

— Да… — Кагеяма смахнул пот со лба и обессиленно рухнул спиной на траву. — Минутку. И я встану.

— Ты свихнулся? — прошипел Тоору. — Там же призрак! Надо скорее бежать отсюда!

— Его там нет, — отмахнулся Кагеяма. — Я его вообще ощущать перестал.

— Это ничего не значит, — сказал Тоору и повалился на землю рядом с ним.

Земля была восхитительно твердой. Ночным воздухом дышалось легко. И сейчас, когда они смотрели на звезды в высоте над ними, было трудно представить, что еще несколько минут назад их держал в плену призрак.

Тоору повернул голову. Кагеяма смотрел на него в упор и молчал.

— Тобио, — спросил Тоору, — а почему я тебе нравлюсь?

Кагеяма моргнул и насупился в своей обычной манере, но не отвел взгляда.

— Ну, — вымолвил он, оттопырив верхнюю губу, — вы классно играете в волейбол.

— И все? — Тоору медленно приподнялся на локте, нависая над ним. Положил ладонь на шею Кагеямы.

Кагеяма сглотнул.

— Еще вы хорошо ладите с людьми.

Шея под рукой Тоору была теплой, сбоку бился, учащаясь, пульс. Тоору провел подушечкой большого пальца по линии подбородка, глядя на приоткрывшиеся губы, на краешек зубов, видневшийся между ними.

_«Он в твоей власти. Вы здесь одни. Ты можешь сделать с ним все, что хочешь»._

Что я хочу, подумал Тоору, наклонившись чуть ближе к Кагеяме. Что я хочу?

— А еще, — начал Кагеяма и запнулся.

— Что, Тобио? — ласково спросил Тоору и слегка сжал пальцы.

Он ощущал дыхание Кагеямы на своем лице.

_«Если ты не покончишь с этим сейчас, когда-нибудь он растопчет тебя. Он — соперник. Он — помеха. Раздави его. Сломай»._

— А еще, — пробурчал Кагеяма, завозившись, — мне нравится на вас смотреть. Вы, ну-у… Красивый.

Тоору моргнул.

Он держал Кагеяму за горло, в траве громко стрекотали цикады, в голый локоть впился какой-то камешек.

Тоору хмыкнул раз, другой. Сел, обняв колени, и спрятал лицо.

— Ойкава-сан? Ойкава-сан, вы в порядке?

Тоору смеялся. Давясь, фыркая, сотрясаясь всем телом. Он так смеялся, что в какой-то момент ему показалось: остановиться он уже не сможет.

Что-то уходило из него с этим смехом, оттаивало и испарялось. Тоору даже бросило в жар; он, все еще вздрагивая, искоса посмотрел на Кагеяму. Тот заглядывал ему в глаза, лицо было пронзительно доверчивое, и Тоору лишь усилием воли не расхохотался снова. Он откинул голову.

— Значит, я красивый, да, Тобио-чан?

В тусклом свете фонаря было трудно понять, но Тоору знал наверняка: Кагеяма покраснел.

— Когда подаете в прыжке, — пробормотал, отвернувшись. — А еще я вас обязательно превзойду.

Тоору дернул его за ухо. Встал, посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Да скорее этот зал сгорит, чем ты хоть чуть-чуть сможешь до меня дотянуться, Тобио! Вставай, я провожу тебя.

Когда они шли по школьному двору, позвонил Ивайзуми.

— Ты где шляешься, придурок?! — заорал он так, что Тоору пришлось отодвинуть от себя телефон. — Я тебе сто раз звонил! Почему ты трубку не берешь!

— Я не слышал, Ива-чан.

— Сходи к врачу со своей глухотой! Родился же такой придурок в нормальной семье!

— Ты и им позвонил, да? — упавшим голосом спросил Тоору.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Ойкава-сан мне позвонила, спрашивала про тебя. Я отмазал.

— Спасибо, Ив…

— А сейчас я обуваюсь и иду к школе, так что стой и жди меня там.

— С чего ты…

— Да где ж тебе еще быть, придурку!

— Ива-чан, я тут с Тобио.

— С Кагеямой? А он там что забыл?

— Я обучал его подаче в прыжке.

Ивайзуми замолчал.

— Так, оба стойте и ждите меня. Ты его заразил, наверное, придурью. Два придурка нашли друг друга, а мне не спать теперь.

— Что значит «нашли»? Мы не искали! — возмутился Тоору.

— Это еще хуже, — отрезал Ивайзуми и отключился.

— Ива-чан идет за нами, — обреченно вздохнул Тоору. — Пойдем, постоим за воротами.

Стоять было холодно, и они провели время до прихода Ивайзуми, разминаясь. Тоору недовольно спросил:

— Ты же сильно устал, Тобио?

— Нормально, — пропыхтел Кагеяма, продолжая подпрыгивать.

Еще несколько минут пролетели в молчании. Потом Кагеяма выпалил:

— Спасибо, Ойкава-сан!

Тоору остановился в наклоне. Выпрямился.

— За что?

Неужели он понял про призрака, пронеслось в голове. Мог ли Тобио заметить их борьбу?

— За то, что поучили меня подавать!

...Нет, не мог. Это же Тобио.

***

Ивайзуми разбудил его звонком.

— Наш спортзал сгорел, — сообщил он, явно про-то пережевывая.

— Как? — Тоору рывком сел на футоне.

— Ну, пока точно неизвестно. Говорят, что-то с проводами.

Тоору посмотрел в окно, прижимая телефон к уху. Было позднее воскресное утро, солнце уже давно поднялось.

Он спал слишком долго.

— Эй, Ойкава.

— Да?

— Вы там с Кагеямой ничего необычного вчера не заметили?

Тоору замялся. Он еще не решил, как рассказать про призрака и рассказывать ли. Нужно ли Ивайзуми знать о подобном.

Он взъерошил волосы. Конечно, расскажет.

Но не сегодня.

— Намекаешь, что мы с Тобио спалили спортзал? — обиженно воскликнул он, выбираясь из-под одеяла.

— Не намекаю я. А вы?..

— Нет!

Тоору присел у стола, открыл ноутбук.

— Вот же не повезло нам, как нарочно, — рассуждал Ивайзуми. — Придется к отборочным готовиться вместе с кружком кендо каким-нибудь.

— Точно, — рассеянно отозвался Тоору. Он уже вбивал в поисковике «Смерть в спортзале Китагава Дайичи». — Я перезвоню, Ива-чан.

***

— Да-а, все-таки несчастливое это было место.

Тоору покосился на тренера. И снова посмотрел на остатки спортзала.

Пожар случился ночью, вскоре после их ухода, и потушить его не могли долго. Им с Кагеямой еще предстояло пройти не один неприятный разговор со взрослыми, но всерьез их никто не подозревал. Ивайзуми уже рвался быть свидетелем защиты. Правда, основным доводом он выдвигал их помешанность на всем, что связано с волейболом, и Тоору подумывал все-таки обидеться.

Он-то, в отличие от Тобио, не помешан.

— Здесь раньше случалось что-то плохое, сенсей? — спросил Тоору, хотя уже знал, что. Но информация в Сети была скудной — слишком давняя история.

— Девятнадцать лет назад, — вздохнул тренер. — Первогодка, Андо Тоширо. Тоже, кстати, связующий был.

— Что с ним произошло?

— Умер от сердечного приступа. Прямо на площадке. Было много шума, но обвинить никого не смогли, так что вскоре история забылась. Вам про Андо, должно быть, никогда не рассказывали.

— Нет.

Тоору думал, о чем бы еще спросить тренера, который явно хорошо помнил тот случай, но тут из-за угла школы показался Кагеяма.

— Простите, сенсей…

— Я слышал, он был очень талантливым. Андо. Ему даже дали такое звучное прозвище… Что, Ойкава-кун? Да, конечно, иди.

Тоору сделал несколько торопливых шагов в сторону Кагеямы, который, зажав соломинку коробочки с молоком в зубах, шел с устрашающе мрачным видом. Но все-таки любопытство заставило остановиться.

— Какое прозвище ему дали? Андо-куну?

— А, — тренер поправил очки. — Его называли «Королем площадки».

***

Кагеяма шел быстро, так что Тоору пришлось его догонять. Дурацкая ситуация, как ни посмотри.

— Стоять, Тобио-чан!

Кагеяма застыл. Выражение, с которым он обернулся к Тоору, можно было истолковать по-разному, но Тоору решил не забивать себе голову.

— Ты видел спортзал?

— Видел, — Кагеяма торопливо убрал молоко за спину. — Где мы теперь тренироваться будем?

Тоору приложил ладонь ко лбу.

— И это единственное, о чем ты… Нет, все. С меня хватит. Зал сгорел, и призрак вместе с ним. И мы с тобой больше не общаемся.

— Почему?

— Потому что от одной минуты нашего общения у меня начинает болеть голова! Потому что ты ужасный геморрой, Тобио!

— Но геморрой же не в голове.

Тоору закрыл глаза и заставил себя глубоко дышать.

— А вы поучите меня основам паса, Ойкава-сан?

С того места под деревом, где они стояли, уже можно было разобрать звуки ударов мячей о пол, долетавшие из открытых дверей второго спортзала. Тоору смотрел на почерневший остов напротив.

Ему нравился старый зал. Обычный, но такой знакомый, удобный, родной. Тоору признался себе, что будет скучать.

— Ойкава-сан.

— А ты прешь напролом, верно, Тобио-чан? — протянул Тоору, поворачиваясь.

Кагеяма непонимающе хмурился.

— Не дождешься, дурак! — Тоору показал ему язык.

— Но…

— Дурак! Глупый Тобио!

Тоору зашагал к крыльцу, на звуки волейбола. Не оборачиваясь. Улыбаясь.

Он знал, что Кагеяма идет за ним по пятам.


End file.
